


徒然15

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	徒然15

>>>>>  
其实没有想过原来做爱可以不需要点燃任何的激情，不需要变装，不需要道具，更不需要那些过多的刺激。  
一切只是从一个平平淡淡的吻开始，先是嘴唇相贴，再逐渐的深入，他们吸吮对方的唇瓣发出有些令人害羞的水声，然后伸出了舌，在对方的口腔里探索，翻卷缠绵，村上的手攀上了横山的脖子，横山的手指插进了村上未干的黑发里。他们仿佛离不开彼此一般的接吻，呼出的气息打在彼此的脸上，鼻翼间充斥着两人身上相同的村上家沐浴露的香味。  
是甜甜的椰子的香味。就像是这个吻一样，连空气里都渗透着甜味。

横山的手顺着村上的颈部向下摸去，也就顺势脱掉了他的睡衣。村上精瘦的身体暴露在眼前，小麦色的皮肤上还残留有未蒸发干的水汽。他一把拉过村上面对他跨坐在了他的腿上，然后搂住他的腰，头埋向了他的锁骨。他吸吮他颈脖出的肌肤，在突出的锁骨的部位轻轻啃咬，留下一排不太明显的牙印。手也覆上了胸前的红点，捏住尖端揉搓，感觉到了明显的变硬。  
敏感的颈部在齿尖的厮磨下觉发了快感，再加上乳尖被捏住指尖玩弄，欲望涌上了脑中，村上抱着横山的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩部，难耐的顶了顶胯，呼出的气息又加重了几分。  
横山把他放倒在了床上，手指向下抚摸他的腰侧还有初见形状结实的腹肌，脑袋取代手移到了胸前，含住已经挺立了的乳首舔舐，牙齿偶尔刮过尖端，在酥麻中夹杂的痛感让村上忍不住惊呼了一声。随后又害羞地用手背捂住了嘴。  
横山拉过他的手与自己的手指交扣。  
看着我，hina。  
那个此时下垂眼里已经泛起情欲的泪光的村上信五，正处于欲望与理智折磨的边缘。  
世界上还能有比这更诱人的画面吗。

手继续向下褪去了村上的睡裤，两人都只穿了底裤，已经因欲望挺立起来的下身抵在了一起。横山的手伸进了村上的内裤里握住硬挺，自根部向上缓慢地摩挲。村上的低吟声从嘴角泄出，有些沙哑的嗓音更是良好的催情剂。他脱掉了村上的内裤，捏了捏他的臀部示意他抬起腿，村上脸涨得通红，万分不好意思地向他微张开了大腿。  
那个布满皱褶的穴口暴露在了横山眼前，设想到接下来即将发生的事情，他咽了咽唾沫。难为情的村上拉过他的手朝向床头的柜子，小声叫他打开。照他的话办的横山拉开抽屉，里面放着一瓶润滑剂。冲动涌上了头脑，变成了欲望又直冲向下汇集到了胯间。横山扳过村上的下巴吻住他，将涂满了凉凉的润滑剂的手指探向了穴口，在周围轻柔地打着转。  
然后就进去了。他先是试着探进去了一个指节左右，村上就已经紧皱眉头喊着叫他拿走了。高温的肠壁紧紧吸附住手指，因异物的进入产生了排斥反应将其向外挤压。“放轻松，hina。”横山含着他的嘴唇低语，像是鼓励般的轻轻吻他，手指又向里面探了一些。

在别人的身体里开辟一条道路真的不是件易事。横山将食指完全伸了进去，在等村上慢慢适应不再那么抵触时又开始缓慢地向外抽出。拔出来的体感比探进去难受得多，尤其是最后完全脱离之前指甲盖刮着内壁，村上痛苦地抓住横山的手臂，身体的排斥引起的反感甚至让他有些想吐。  
可是不经过这一步，他们是没有办法真正结合的。横山虽然不说，但是想必也是忍得相当难受，白皙的皮肤早已被情欲染成了潮红，紧锁的好看的眉间还有汗水滴落。他知道他尽可能地做足前戏是不想伤害到他，这个人有着过于细腻的心思，有时甚至不惜会伤害到自己。  
他想要给他一个温柔的难忘的第一次。

村上放松了身子的力气，刚被初次扩张了的后穴微微张开，横山顺势又探进了食指，这次还多加了一根。不得不说在油腻的润滑剂的帮助下扩张工作进行得还是比较顺利，村上也逐渐习惯了体内搅动的手指的动作，在不适中带来的快感传至脑中，他不受控制地低哼出声。  
横山拔出了手指，脱掉内裤把自己早已硬得发烫的性器抵在了穴口。  
“hina，我要进去了。”  
“不要跟我一一确认啊喂！”羞到不行的村上只能靠吐槽来转移自己的注意力，可还是在横山的前端挤进去时痛的叫出了声。  
完全和手指不是一个级别的好吗。那根硬挺的滚烫的柱体正在缓慢进入自己的体内，吸附着的内壁可以清晰感受到它跳动的血管。横山每往里推进一寸，村上就觉得自己的身体被狠狠地撕裂。那种难以想象的疼痛蔓延全身，他咬紧牙不敢叫的太大声，他怕他闹着说太痛的话横山可能就不会继续了。  
横山留在了他的体内没有动作，低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，手指也缠上他高昂起头的下体上下撸动。他想让村上放松一些，被紧紧夹住的自己也很难受，却又怕贸然的动作让他太痛。  
“hina，我要动了。”感觉到村上身体的放松，他抵着村上的额头在他唇边轻喃。  
“都说了不要一一跟我确认……啊……”缓慢的抽插刺激了被摩擦的内壁觉醒了快感。横山有规律地一下下撞击，虽然频率不快但每下都送到了最深处。从未有过的感觉在村上的体内扩散，他蜷起了脚趾，抬起的双腿也攀上了横山的腰。

“hina，hina，”横山一遍遍地叫他，汗水从黑发间滑落滴到他的脸上。他看着横山，被欲望支配了的脸庞比平时还要更加的迷人。横山眼睛里的那个微张开嘴喘息的自己，也是陌生到难以置信。  
“Yoko……”说不出其他话的他也只能唤着横山的名字，愈渐剧烈的运动中两人都开始失控，脑内一瞬的空白，他们同时到达了欲望的顶峰。

横山搂住村上，性器还没退出留在了他的体内。他撩开村上濡湿的前发在额头上印下了一吻。呼吸还很紊乱，两人紧贴在一起的身体随着喘息起伏。  
村上家的单人床刚刚还在咯吱作响。  
他们终于真正结合在了一起。


End file.
